


Alec Lightwood's Weak Spot

by OTP_fandom_shipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Deflect Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Hickeys, Izzy is briefly mentioned at the end, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a wonderful idea to start making out in Alec's office... and you know how they get.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Alec Lightwood's Weak Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't a very original idea, but I still wanted to write it. Also, it's pretty short.

Alec knew they shouldn’t do this. Not here. In his office where anyone could walk in. He knew it was risky but all his thoughts became clouded with Magnus moving his soft lips against his own. It happens every time, without fail. The warlock began to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses to his jaw, then moved to right below his ear. When he got to the sensitive spot on his neck right by his deflect rune Alec let out a soft but needy moan.  
“Magnus.” Was all he managed to moan get out. He couldn’t keep his thoughts straight. Not while his husband had his lips on him like this.  
Smirking, Magnus hummed against his neck causing another wave of pleasure to course through Alec’s body. Magnus knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that Alec's neck was one of his weak spots. He wanted more, but he couldn’t do that here. Right as Alec was about to ask if Magnus wanted to finish this at home, there was a knock at the door to Alec’s office. Magnus’ lips lingered on his neck but reluctantly left, leaving the shadowhunter with a faint trail of red marks down his neck.  
“We’ll finish this later,” Magnus whispered seductively into Alec’s ear before he headed to the door. His words held promise and needless to say Alec was looking forward to this day being over.  
When Magnus opened the door Alec was relieved to see Izzy on the other side. She wouldn’t judge, but she also won’t ever let him live this down.


End file.
